


Mizu

by Not_Safe_For_Woof



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, just blowjobs this time though, more gay stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Safe_For_Woof/pseuds/Not_Safe_For_Woof
Summary: Originally a request on Tumblr for underwater sex, but lube doesn't work well in water, and I didn't want to hurt Leo's or Usagi's butt so I decided to add some long rambling fluff and just have them suck each other off.





	

“So what is it you wanted to show me, Leonardo?” The barn was only five minutes behind them when Usagi posed the question.

“Well…” Leo was only a few steps ahead of him, and gestured widely to the nature around them. “My brothers and I had never really been out of the city when we first got here. In fact, we’d only recently went topside for the first time, so when we finally healed we couldn’t help but explore. So… we, or rather I, know all the secrets in the woods around here.”

“And… you wanted to show me those?”

“Only one of them to start, but yes.” He offered a hand to Usagi, and without much trepidation he took it. Leo lead him forward, deeper into the trees, until the path they had been walking disappeared and he became glad that they were taking a slow pace. Roots jumped up from the fertile ground, and several times his clothing almost caused him to fall right into his boyfriend. Thankfully he had the reflexes to hold his own against some of the best swordsman of his time. That saved him from making a complete fool of himself.

Most of his attention was focused on not stumbling, but every time he managed to look up from his fumbling feet, he got to witness something amazing. Leonardo’s skin had become a patchwork, a brilliant mesh of emeralds and pines and several shades in between. The leaves above constantly shifted the hues on his skin. Making a blur of wonderful color that Usagi’s eyes tried to desperately follow. Leo kept glancing back too, his warm smile spreading throughout his entire face, crinkling his eyes, and leaving Usagi speechless.

He honestly felt some spirit was leading him, with how otherworldly Leonardo looked. Like he was molding into the beautiful nature around him. Taking on it’s properties. Or maybe he was emerging from it. A benevolent spirit that helped travelers weary in heart and mind like him. 

Finally the trees opened, and the patchwork melted away into blinding sun. Usagi squinted, trying to refocus his vision, but before he could Leonardo’s lips were on his, warm and slightly rougher than his own. Usagi surrendered to the feeling as soon as he recognized it, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms securely around Leo’s neck. He was curious about what now surrounded them but was definitely willing to wait if this was the alternative to finding out. Leonardo’s warm tongue slipped across his, and Usagi felt strong hands grip his shoulders. They traveled down his sides, caressing, grabbing, leaving trails of fiery warmth in their wake. The brilliant sun and Leonardo’s body set him ablaze, his very soul boiled until they separated and Usagi exhaled, letting the heat rush into the natural air.

Leonardo smiled and apologized. “Sorry… just… the way you were looking at me.” The way he trailed off blushed suggested that Usagi was truly gazing at Leo as if he was a deity. With reverence, respect, and awe. Of course that had prompted such an inopportune kiss. He was surprised he hadn’t done so sooner. 

Usagi grinned back and shook his head. “You needn’t apologize for enchanting me, Leonardo. Or for kissing me and just drawing me in more.” Leo angled his eyes down, his cheeks shifting to a darker shade of green. Usagi smiled gently before turning his eyes away from Leonardo and toward whatever he wanted to show him.

A pool, glittering like a jewel in the sun, greeted him. The two small streams that that ran into and off of it kept it remarkably clear, blue, and beautiful. The trees surrounding it made it seem like a paradise, separated from the world. His eyes had pretty much scanned the whole area when Leonardo seemed to jolt awake and distract him again. “Ta~da…” He said it weakly, before clearing his throat and asking. “What do you think?”

“It’s lovely Leonardo. Thank you for showing me. Though… now that we’re here, I’m assuming that’s not all you brought me here for?” Usagi had been dealing with the summer heat since he got here. His fur would make it bad enough, but with the stuffy feeling of the barn they were staying in… well he appreciated Casey Jones’ hospitality at the very least. Now though he could feel the cool air radiating off the pool in front of him. He was already feeling better, but he was sure the water would bring him real relief. He placed a hand on the hem of his haori and glanced at Leo to make sure that’s what he truly had intended.

Leo nodded and began stripping off his gear. “Mhm. That was the plan. I could see how uncomfortable you were, and I wanted to do something to make you feel better. We’ll have to go back eventually but… a couple hours will make for a nice reprieve right?”

“Yes… thank you. This is all very sweet of you.”

Leo waved him off. “It’s the least I can do. I denied you comfy AC this time around so I have to make up for that.” Leonardo dived in as he finished speaking, and Usagi could see him moving around fluidly in the water, flipping, spinning, moving faster than he’d probably ever be able to on land. Usagi was eager to join him, and went along with the task of carefully folding each piece of his clothing and setting them aside on the ground in a neat pile. He sped up as he went along growing more and more impatient. By the time he’d gotten to his fundoshi he simply slipped it off and threw it aside.

He considered jumping in as Leonardo did, but the shock of the sudden temperature drop didn’t seem too appealing. Instead, he eased his body in and let the cool, refreshing water slowly rise around him. It wasn’t as nearly as chilly as he’d thought it’d be either just… comfortable. He hung out on the rocky side of the pool, sighing contentedly. It was carved deep into the ground, as if men had crafted it rather than nature. He could still see Leonardo showing off and enjoying himself a foot or two underneath him. His deep green skin morphing into the shadows of the deep water. The strange imagery had him wondering about the origins of this place. Until he saw Leo out of the corner of his eye, barreling toward him and smirking. His face and shoulders got completely soaked when Leonardo surfaced with a big splash. Usagi didn’t try to defend himself or retaliate, he just kept laughing until Leo came up to cuddle him as an apology for his mischievous actions.

He hung on him, cuddling against his neck, and chuckling too. “You were an easy target. I couldn’t help it.”

Usagi’s arms wrapped securely around Leonardo’s shell and pulled him closer. “It’s fine. It’s not freezing as I thought it’d be. Plus for all your usual ninja trickery I could easily see that one coming.”

“Perhaps I’m losing my edge.”

“Hmmm… I highly doubt that.” His left hand slowly slipped along the curve of Leo’s carapace, up his shoulder and then underneath his chin. He’s lost in him again, the sounds of chirping birds and babbling creek fading. The sound of Leo’s breath and feeling of his warm skin became so much more important than that. His heartbeat slowed as he relaxed into that sinking, focused feeling. “You usually reserve true stealth for your enemies, or your brothers.”

Leonardo smiled, all warm and brilliant and sparkling, and nuzzled into Usagi’s hand, kissing it softly. He went numb for a second, a tie on the world was cut first and then mended with Leo’s words, echoing. “Donnie doesn’t get that treatment, and I only scare Raph and Mikey as… payback.” His eyes narrowed into slits of annoyance.

Usagi slid a hand to his neck and into the water to press against his chest. “Raphael’s demeanor has improved ten-fold. A year on another world seems to have helped greatly. And Michelangelo is… Michelangelo. He only wants harmless fun.” He’s used to this, the voice of reason even before they had gotten together. Unbiased for the most part because as much he adored Leonardo, his family was warm and friendly, and seemed to have an endless supply of love for whomever may want to join it. From humans, to aliens, to rabbits from another dimension.

Leo leaned forward, pressing his beak into Usagi’s furred chest, nuzzling. He’s still soft even while waterlogged. “I know… but that’s all my jokes are too. Harmless. I’d never do it if I thought it’d cause real strain.”

“Of course.” He stroked his head slowly, gently, reassuring him that of course he knew that. Because half of what Leonardo was was team dynamics and logic, and this fell under both. And Leo knew that Usagi got it. He didn’t need anymore defense so he fell silent, the soft stroking of his head making him cuddle closer. Usagi sighed, completely content to listen to the nature around them and Leonardo’s deep steady breaths, and sure that he’d probably have to pull his boyfriend out of the water, after he inevitably fell asleep.

Until fingers slowly walked up his chest, and to his chin. Leo held his strong jawline gently between his thumb and pointer finger, and tilted it down with the softest of applied pressures. They kissed, lazily, but with lots of dripping, hot tongue. Leonardo explored him, tasted him, not hungering but curious and happy. Easy, soft, like this whole day seemed to be turning into. More fingers though, slipping around and into his fur. Down his neck and against his shoulders. Pleased, but wanting just the slightest bit more. Their lips unlock.

“I…” Leo started not with trepidation, but suspense. No nerves. Mischievous again. “Wanted to show you something else too, Miyamoto-san.” The honorific, the family name, it’s bait that Usagi gladly takes. The politeness has turned to teasing now since they’ve discarded formality. Leo and Usagi suited each other’s voices, each other’s mouths more. Years had molded those words to fit them.

But still. “Yes, Hamato-san?” His smile was coy now, matching his boyfriends. “What is that?”

This is also familiar. A dance that they have often, but Leonardo decided to switch the steps up a bit today. His coy smile broke into a real one. Excited rather than sultry. “Something I’m sure you won’t expect.” And then his hand sneaked down, and began touching beneath the water.

A small bite of the lip, a groan, and several chin-kisses passed before Usagi found his voice again. “I think this was rather expected…”

“Of course. I haven’t gotten to the surprise yet.”

And Usagi really didn’t anticipate that, those words, but there was more kisses and a hand still on his crotch, so any questions drained away. Pleasure coiled and snaked up his body, blazing hot. He reached down to share this pleasure, show his satisfaction, but Leo shook his head. “You first.” He said before glancing down into the water.

Usagi could feel himself, fully erect now and twitching slightly against rough green skin. “That should be good…”

He started to ask, but the words became meaningless when Leo dove under the water. It was his turn to glance down, yet he was already piecing together what Leonardo had in mind. Usagi saw his mouth open through the distortion of the water, and then warmth surrounded his cock. A shiver traveled all the way to the tips of his ears, and he was instantly glad to have been leaning against the bank. His finger curled, gripping the long stands of grass, ripping some of them out of their delicate roots. He could feel Leo’s nose pressed against his fur, every inch of his twitching erection surrounded by warmth. But that’s something Leonardo had been proud to accomplish a long while ago. Not a surprise.

It was difficult to decipher when pretty much all of his brain power was preoccupied with how Leonardo’s tongue was moving, or with the way he was gripping his legs now, thick fingers running up and down snow white thighs. All he could manage for awhile was to simply pant out Leo’s name, and go through a cycle of unclenching and clenching his fists.

It was only with a bit more time that Usagi realized the true reveal. It was a fleeting, an edge of a thought that took center stage at a crawl. But finally he focused on the fact that after many long minutes Leo hadn’t stopped to come up for air once. He was still diligently sucking away, sending Usagi’s head back to rest against the soft ground. When it struck him what was really going on, his eyes went wide, and he glanced down into the water. Leo seemed to know exactly what he was thinking, and met his shock with a wink. Usagi leaned back again, the teasing making his cheeks go bright pink under his fur. The knowledge he just gained made him that much more excited, and his thoughts seem to scramble again. Usagi’s eyes clenched shut. Moaned words slipped out of his mouth. His whole whole body tensed to the edge of snapping, until it did and everything but feeling faded. His hands tearing the grass again, the water still surrounding his body, and most importantly Leo continuing to pleasure him with his mouth as he climaxed.

He was gaining his composure when Leo emerged with a smug smile, his skin glistening. Usagi still had his head tilted back, eyes staring at the blue sky, and head resting against the ground. He could only think to say, “That’s uh… quite a talent, Leo-chan.” Soft laughter made him slowly come back to himself, and he was happy to feel scaly skin press into his fur. Of course as soon as this happened, it became immediately apparent something else was pressing against him too. Prodding his thigh, and demanding attention even if Leonardo hadn’t said a word. 

Usagi didn’t mind though. It was the easiest thing to simply smile, place his hands underneath Leo’s arm and leg and ask, “May I?”

A small nod later and Leo was being lifted up and out of the water and onto the grass Usagi had just been tearing out in fistfuls. “Should I sit or lay back?” Leo asked. He seemed shyer now that he wasn’t showing off, or at the very least was more reserved.

Usagi placed his hands on Leo’s thighs and pried them apart.“Whichever makes you more comfortable.”

He didn’t move, and although he didn’t say it, Usagi was much more pleased with that option. It made looking into his partners eyes while taking care of his arousal that much easier. Seeing the way his expression shifted when he was being pleasured was always a treat. Usagi took his time stroking and teasing his partner’s now easily accessible hips and thighs, noticing the way his cock twitched every so often as he did this. Leo let out a soft groan and leant back a bit. His palms were flush with the grass, and his arms now bore the brunt of his weight, but the position allowed him to stay sitting.

Usagi wanted to drag this out, so he leaned forward, and began pressing kiss after kiss up Leo’s thigh. His cock twitched again. He could already see impatience in the way Leo was shifting, panting, but there was still at least one more thing he wanted to do. He finished his line of smooches and clamped his lips around a patch of green skin a few inches off from where it led into the tan of Leo’s plastron. He sucked and lapped at it dragging that bit of skin into his mouth as far as he could.

“Usagi?!” He glanced up, and saw that Leo’s incredulous tone matched the deep blush spreading across his face. It was unusual for him to be so possessive, for him to want leave marks, hickeys to show what they had been doing when they disappeared together. But with the way Leo was reacting, maybe he should make a point to do so more often.

He slowly pulled his lips away, leaving sticky saliva and a dark, swelling bruise. He rubbed the skin carefully, admiring what he created before humorously offering,“Do you think that it’s in an convincing enough area to be passed off as a sparring bruise.”

Leo frowned. “Probably not, but I think if I say that’s what it is, I won’t get questions. My brothers tend to not ask about my sex life. And father… well I think he’d rather pretend it didn’t exist.”

“As long as I don’t get you in trouble.”

“I think that ship has already- oh shhhhhhhhh… ” The words get caught in his throat as Leo’s hands were now the ones to dig into the earth. “A-Ahh… a little warning next time please.”

Usagi didn’t say anything back. His mouth was now completely preoccupied, and he had no interest in stopping to tell Leonardo that the surprise was sorta the whole point.

Leo was bigger than him, and he hadn’t really mastered getting it all the way down yet. But he could get most of the way there before starting to gag and cough. For now he didn’t push himself that far. He would rather just enjoy it all. The taste of Leo’s cock, the aforementioned faces he’s pulling. His cheeks dark, eyes shut, bottom lip bitten. Even the soft noises he made when he started gently suckling were amazing. 

Usagi’s hands continued playing with his thighs, they even brushed over the new bruise. Up and down they traveled, the soft, now nearly dry fur just causing Leo to tense further and twist his face into new strange expressions. “Usagiiii…” He moaned, his toes curling in the water and his dick throbbing in the warm mouth enveloping it. Usagi tasted his precum, and could feel the steady drip of it. At the clear sign that Leo was getting closer, he immediately increased their tempo. His hand slid up to the base of Leonardo’s shaft, stroking what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. His tongue started darting around his head and then dipping down to feel his whole shaft. Leo was going to cum. His name was leaving his lips in a desperate chant. “Usagi. Usagi. Usagi. Usagi.”

He only broke it when the sensations got completely overwhelming. Usagi’s furred hands were now teasing two separate points, as one resumed trailing gentle patterns along his leg. The touch was enough to make Leo grunt and gasp in the middle of words. He even flipped mindlessly between his two languages, shocks of pleasure shooting through his brain and short circuiting every thought.

Leo dug his hands further into the grass until his knuckles went from green to white. His moans got louder and more broken, until he went completely silent, voice crumbling away as he finishes. Usagi continued to pleasure him, sucking and swallowing. It quickly became clear that he couldn’t handle that kind of stimulation anymore, and one hand came up to gently push Usagi back. “Pl-please… Usagi… Usa- please sh-shit.” His words tumbled out as he tried to push his lover off. The message was clear and in the next moment he let go with a lewd wet sound.

“Sorry, too much?”

“Little… little bit.”

Usagi stroked his hips a few more times, before he too rose out of the water. He sat, resting his head against Leonardo’s shoulder.

He was still taking deep breaths, regaining the composure he’d lost while Usagi was pleasuring him. A few more and he collected himself. The head on his shoulder just made him want to get closer to his handsome rabbit boyfriend and soon Usagi was sitting comfortably in his lap. They pressed themselves together, kissed and touched, and eventually ended up sitting there, fingers tangled together, talking in quiet tones.

“Thank you.” Usagi murmured,“This place is wondrous. I’m glad you thought of me when deciding to share it with someone.”

“Well… part of it was me wanting to show off. Only my brothers know I can hold my breath for that long, since they can do it too. It’s uh… good for stealth, but I realized pretty quickly it would be useful for… other applications pretty soon after we started having sex.”

Usagi barely suppressed a laugh before asking,“But why not before now? You showed me how capable you are with your mouth a long time ago.”

“I wanted it to be obvious. I can’t exactly breathe through my nose to stagger myself when I’m underwater.”

“That’s true…”

“Plus if I had done that I never would’ve brought you here.” Leo gestured one arm out and forward to still picturesque scene around them.

Usagi nodded. “I can’t fault you there either. This excursion really has been more of a well thought out gift to me, and it’s not like I’d complain about that. Thank you again, my love.”

“You are very welcome.” Leonardo pressed their lips together once more, before gently leaning back and pulling Usagi down to a laying position with him. “We have plenty of time to relax still, so I say we take advantage of it.”

“Yes, lets.” Usagi let his head rest against Leo’s shell, humming softly and snuggling close before they both looked up at the sky to watch the few clouds that floated above.


End file.
